A trip to Minecraftia
by Nightcrawler99
Summary: Chris is your run of the mill World War 2 pilot, piloting corsairs day in and day out. But what happens when he travels to the world of Minecraftia. Please read and review. Contains material from Flans WW2 Mod, Mob talker. Not to mention the unrealistic but cool almost-instant kill hits.
1. Chapter 1

**1944 3:00 US Navy Carrier **

Taking off with his Corsair off the ramp never got old. Peering off the side of his cockpit he saw the crests of the waves lapping below him. Glancing up he saw the bright blue sky with the sun glaring down at him. Suddenly the hairs on his neck arose and he glanced back to see another plane flying behind him. It had red circles on the wings. Feeling the impact of metal objects into his plane he turned to gun the throttle only the see the ocean rising up closer to him. Plunging into the murky depths he felt the water surrounding him, pressing against him. He opened his mouth to scream only for the water to force its way down his throat slowly suffocating him. The limp body floated down into the depths of the pacific ocean along with his plane never to be se-

Chris woke up with a gasp, lunging out of his bed onto the hard, metal floor.

"That couldn't happen, could it?"Chris thought worriedly, "Yes it could but if I'm going down I'm not going down without a fight"

He numbly dressed into his flight clothing and vest, strapping his dagger and a holster containing his M1911 and extra ammunition. Finally Chris strapped his parachute onto his back along with his survival pack containing his sleeping bag, food and water, matches and extra ammunition. Walking to the mission briefing room he reflected on what would happen if he fell in battle.

"Not like anybody would miss me"Chris thought, "I grew up as a orphan is not like I have any parents"

He got to the mission briefing room as the general ranted on. Apparently he was to go on a

mission to attack a Japanese carrier. He ran to the Corsair both excited at the prospect of combat yet scared for the same reason. He jumped into the cockpit and started up the plane. He rolled out along with the other members of his squadron and took of. He looked down at the ocean and instantly remembered his dream.

"No I cannot and will not back out of this" Chris scolded himself.

He flew on sighting the carrier in his sights.

"Torpedos away" He yelled into his radio mic. He heard similar shouts along the chain of the planes. Banking down he let go of the torpedos. Skimming through the water the hit the hull of the carrier.

However the carrier was still upright, though sinking. The carrier lit up like a christmas tree with antiaircraft guns firing into the sky. One shell hit the side of his wing. The Corsair banked down smoke streaming from it.

Chris bailed out only to see a strange cloud in front of him. He fell through it managing to yank his parachute cord. The fall halted almost instantly and as he floating down he noticed that the he was in a..different world. It seemed to be made out of...blocks? He landed in a blocky forest. He glanced up at the sky noticing that it was night. He heard a slurping noise behind him

and whirled around yanking his pistol out of its holster and pointing at a spider the size of a dog.

"Holy shit" Chris shouted

The spider lunged and Chris pulled the trigger of his pistol. A gunshot sounded and the spider fell to the ground dead and vanished.

"Strange" Chris thought

Continuing through the forest he thought, "Where am I". Chris was snapped out of his thoughts by a hissing noise. He looked behind him and saw a strange green creature. He pointing his gun at it and it exploded.

"Holy shit that motherfucker explodes" He yelled. Flying through the air he slammed against a tree trunk and slid down. Semiconscious ,he leaned against the tree holding his pistol. Seeing humanoid blocky green figures advancing toward him groaning he shot bullet after bullet at them. The M1911 started clicking and he realized that he was out of bullets. The zombies advanced toward him. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a beam of energy being fired and the zombies disintegrating, and purple eyes looking at him.

**R&R please. It gives me motivation the continue! This is my best story yet in my opinion.**

**So please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**1944 Unknown Time and Place**

Deep, dark blackness. That was all that he saw. Until he cracked open his eyes that is. He looked beside his cot... "Wait, where am I" He thought frantically. Then he remembered the events of the past night. He sat up only to become face to face with

a tall black humanoid figure. Picking up his M1911 he shot a bullet at the alien figure only for a slender arm to reach out and grab the stared at the animal wide-eyed. In response the figure lunged at him holding out long arms to grab him. Whipping out his 9 inch SOG knife he fended of the attack, in the process nicking the creatures arm. The two stood at a stalemate until a female voice yelled, "Enough"

The figure backed away and Chris now pointed his knife and gun at the spot where the voice came from. A girl appeared out of nowhere in the corner of the whitish-yellowhish room. Wearing a erm...tight jumpsuit and boots she posed a dominant figure.

Chris blushed at what he saw.

"Like what you see" The girl taunted him.

Chris narrowed his eyes, pointed his pistol at her and asked, "Are you the one that saved me last night"

"No, that was my sister, why"

"Because then I can do this "

He pointed his pistol at her and fired. The girl simply disappeared.

Chris looked around wildly for her. The girl appeared behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed.

"Now we do not want that do we?" asked the girl.

Chris, now convinced that she was some type of demon, slammed the hilt of his SOG knife into her stomach and kicked her away.

The girl stood up from the floor and said

"Nice and yes I was the one that saved you"

"Then why did you attack me" Chris asked, shocked

"Because I was testing you, and also you are in the End"

"Wheres that...you know what...I won't even ask...so whats your name?

"Andr"

**And THE FIRSGT MOB GIRL APPEARS. Thank you for all your support and sorry about the late chapter,, I kinda got caught up playing Tekkit... So anyways R&R**


End file.
